The present invention relates to a control apparatus for DC converter and a DC converter comprising such a control apparatus. Further, the present invention relates to a method for regulating the DC converter. In particular, the present invention relates to a regulation of DC converters comprising a plurality of DC-DC converter modules.
DC-DC converters are used to convert a DC voltage provided on an input side into a further DC voltage. Here, the converted DC voltage may deviate from the DC voltage provided on the input side, for example in terms of the voltage level. A plurality of DC-DC converters can be connected in parallel for the purposes of increasing the power. By way of example, a master-slave operation is possible in the case of such a parallel circuit of a plurality of DC-DC converters. Here, the master DC-DC converter adopts the voltage regulation in the output-side overall system. The further DC-DC converter or converters contribute to increasing the output power as a current source that is controlled by the master.
Document EP 1 143 591 B1 discloses a method and an apparatus for regulating the parallel operation of DC-DC converters, in which one of the DC-DC converters exerts a master function and the other DC-DC converters exert a slave function. Here, the master DC-DC converter carries out a voltage regulation while the further DC-DC converters operate as a current source.